Meet The Robinsons: The Musical!
by RockDiva
Summary: Not just a musical version of the movie! An all new plot with all your favorite characters and an all new villain. Filled with original songs. Wilbur goes back in time to give his mom a great birthday gift, but returns to find the future is one big musica
1. Oh, The Things We Regret

A/N- This was originally posted on the MTR Livejournal community. For those unfamiliar with my work, I have Franny speaking to Wilbur but she doesn't know who he is. She only thinks that Wilbur is a friend of Lewis. Also, in this story, because it involves songs, it goes in and out between story and script format. Yes, somewhat confusing, I know.

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday to you," the Robinson family finished in chorus, as Cornelius and Wilbur brought out a birthday cake to Franny.

"You guys," Franny pretended that she didn't enjoy the attention.

"Now, now. You deserve the best," Cornelius insisted, taking his place to one side of Franny while Wilbur stood on the other.

"Yeah, mom. I mean, you didn't even freak out when you saw my report card last week."

"What report card?" Franny had never seen a report card.

"Oh, uh…time to make a wish," Wilbur changed the subject really fast.

"Not before regret and desire," Aunt Billie said quickly. It was traditional in her country for people to say out loud one regret and one desire before making a wish. She had always done so on her birthday, and eventually the rest of the family had picked up the custom.

"Alright," Franny said, thinking for a moment. "Well, one of my biggest desires is that Wilbur grow up to be a great man just like his father."

"_Mom_." Wilbur hated it when his mom made a spectacle of him in front of the rest of the family. It was embarrassing and demoted his cool stature a little.

"And as for regrets, I don't know if I have any. At least any that aren't just plain silly," Franny admitted. "Well, the other day, I was remembering high school, and I kind of regretted never auditioning for the annual musical. See, I told you it was silly."

"Not silly at all," Cornelius assured her with a light kiss on the forehead.

"Well, now how can I make a wish, when it's already come true," Franny said playfully in reference to her husband's kiss.

"Could we just blow out the candles already? I mean you do know the rest of the family is watching, right?" Wilbur said, rolling his eyes, but he was quickly nudged silent by his second cousin, Tallulah.

"Alright, alright," Franny closed her eyes, waited for a moment, opened them and proceeded to blow out the candles. Everyone cheered and the cake was served.

"Time for your presents," Cornelius said excitedly as soon as everyone had finished their cake and refreshments. When it came to presents, no matter what the occasion, Cornelius still acted like a little wide eyed boy.

Franny began opening presents one by one. Some were sentimental, like the beautiful embroidered blanket which was an heirloom gift from Lucille and some caused her to giggle a bit, like Art's pizza sculpture of a frog.

Finally, it was Wilbur's turn. "Well, I, uh…I wasn't sure what you wanted so, I…I…happy birthday," Wilbur pulled out a box.

Franny opened it to find a collection of vintage albums. "Oh my," she gasped. "These are, are…where did you get them?"

"Well, that's the funny part. Turns out no one had them now days, so I kind of…went back in time and bought them."

"You what? What if this throws off the time stream? I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to take them back."

"Take them back? Do you know how hard I worked to get them?" Wilbur recalled specifically dodging a group of obsessed sci-fi zealots who wanted to worship him because they had seen him hiding the time machine. "Mom, I'm sure buying a few albums won't throw the time stream into chaos or anything."

"I don't want to take that chance, so please just return them."

"You just don't like my present do you?" Wilbur's rebellious teenage side got the best of him as he accused his mom. "If you didn't want it or like it you could have just said so."

"Wilbur, that's enough. You will not ruin your mother's birthday," Cornelius stepped in, not caring for the tone in his son's voice.

"All I wanted was to give mom the greatest present ever," Wilbur said before leaving the party in a sulking manner.

"He's getting more and more headstrong by the day," Aunt Petunia threw in her own two cents.

"Yes, he is," Cornelius was upset with his son's outburst.

"Don't be too upset. He really was just thinking of me. Maybe I did come across as ungrateful. And I really would love to keep the old albums…do you think maybe I should?" Franny asked.

"I'll run a time scan to see what I can find. It's a good thing Wilbur didn't think to remove the tag. It'll give me something to go on. In the meantime, I think I'll have a chat with Wilbur. I'll explain to him that…" Cornelius was interrupted by the sound of a time machine outside.

"Please! Don't deactivate me! I tried to stop him! I really did!" Carl explained as he ran in from the garage.

"Where's he going, Carl?"

"He said something about giving Mrs. Robinson an even better birthday gift that she would like, oh, and something about a regret."

"A regret? The musical!" Franny made the connection.

"Okay, Carl. Make a scan for the time machine to double check and then I'll go after him in the other time machine," Cornelius made a plan.

"Uh, that may be a problem," Carl was obviously nervous. "You see, Wilbur sort of had a rough landing when he returned from getting Mrs. Robinson's birthday gift."

"How bad is it?"

"Two days to fix it, bad."

* * *

Lewis breathed in deeply. He had been in the college lab all day, and the fresh air did him good. Being a senior in college at fourteen had its advantages, but its fair share of disadvantages. One of those disadvantages was less time for himself and his almost girlfriend. Still, he made the most of the time he wasn't in class. 

He saw his robot, Carl, waiting for him at the edge of the campus. "How was class today? Make any scientific discoveries?"

"Well, we think we may have cracked the code to the matrix," Lewis answered.

"Hmm, that could come in handy someday…of course unless it backfires and you open up a door to a parallel universe."

"I don't remember programming you with an overactive imagination," Lewis joked. "It could lead to incalculable advances in how a computer, or any machine for that matter, processes information," Lewis said excitedly, but then stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Not sure," he looked around them before he started walking again. "What was I saying? Oh right. By cracking the matrix we could…" he stopped again, his head turning this way and that very quickly. "I feel like we're being followed."

Carl's ear sprouted a funnel like device. He turned, listening for anything unusual. Sure enough, he detected a twig crack from close by. He then sprouted a very low quality gun like weapon "Don't try any funny business. I am armed and dangerous," Carl warned in a faked macho voice.

"Meow, meow," was the only response Carl got.

"It's just a cat," the robot was relieved.

"Yeah, a cat. A very big cat that likes to take joy rides in his dad's time machines," Lewis added.

"Huh?" Carl was confused.

"Isn't that right, Wilbur?" Lewis asked, waiting for his son to show himself.

Finally, Wilbur stepped out from behind a tree, "How did you know it was me?"

"Let's just say, I think your pigeon impression is better than your cat impression."

"What? I was just trying to shake things up a little bit. And, Carl, you can put away the weapon now. What were you going to do, shaving cream me to death?"

"How did you know it only shoots shaving cream?" Carl had heard of Wilbur from Lewis's stories, but this was his first encounter with him in the past first hand.

"Because, dad here got in trouble with his first prototype robot, and was grounded from making anything with lasers until he was like eighteen or something. So he rigged it with shaving cream instead. You'll help me by using it on a bully when I'm in the third grade," Wilbur explained.

"Okay, now tell me why you're here," Lewis decided the question shouldn't be put off any longer. "Did you mess something up in the future again?"

"Now why must you assume I messed something up? Can't a kid visit his best friend every now and then?"

"Not when he's your father!"

"So what? You're saying a father and son shouldn't be friends?" Wilbur twisted Lewis's words around.

"Wilbur you know what I mean…" Lewis would have continued arguing until receiving an answer, but he was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Hi, Lewis!" Franny came skipping up to them. "Hi, Carl. Oh, hello, Wilbur."

"Hi, Franny. I was just on my way to meet you at school. I thought you were going to stay after and audition for the musical," Lewis asked her.

"Yeah, well…I decided I didn't want to," Franny answered, but not too convincingly.

"Why not? You're so talented."

"I'm just a freshman. They wouldn't pick me anyways."

"I don't know. I think Lewis is right," Wilbur immediately chimed in. Without any warning, he grabbed Franny's arm and then grabbed Lewis's arm and started running in the direction of the high school.

Carl was left standing alone in confusion. "Something tells me I'm going to have a difficult time with that kid someday."

"Wilbur let go of me!" Franny tried to fight him. "If you don't let go of me this minute, I'll find a way to have you grounded until you're twenty-five!"

"And I have a feeling she could do it," Lewis warned, knowingly.

Wilbur ignored them until they had reached the auditorium. There he let go of them. "Sorry that I had to hijack you like that, but I insist you try out for this musical. Lewis and I will help any way we can. Please?"

"You sure are stubborn aren't you," Franny looked at him.

"I get it from my mom," he answered.

"Well, maybe your mom should teach you some manners!" Franny heard the other students auditioning, and suddenly felt a desire to do so herself. "Fine, as long as I'm here. But if I embarrass myself, I will hunt you down, bury you alive and dance on your grave. Do you understand me, boy?!"

"Great! Now how can we help?"

"What did I just say about embarrassing myself?" Franny more than implied that she did not need their help. Instead she took a deep breath and headed to the end of the line of students waiting to audition for the female lead.

Wilbur and Lewis took seats in the auditorium and waited for Franny to take the stage. Wilbur was content to spend his time "judging" each performance. "That was absolutely horrible…what made her think she could sing…I think the glass would break just to make her stop."

"Wilbur, would you stop it," Lewis finally got annoyed with his son's rudeness.

"Fine…mom's coming up next anyways." He looked to see his dad staring breathlessly as Franny walked across the stage. "Is this one of those heart melting moments that lead to the two of you eventually being my parents?" Wilbur asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Shh!" was Lewis's only response, proving that it probably was.

"For my selection," Franny was obviously nervous as her voice was somewhat low and shaky. "I will be singing, um, _Somewhere Waiting_." Franny managed to say as the accompanying pianist played the tune.

(Upbeat and Similar to "Merry Old Land of Oz" from _The__ Wizard of Oz_)

**Franny**: Way out west where the sun is golden, way out west where the land is free.

I may find my true love waiting somewhere by the sea.

Way up north where the air is arctic, way up north where the gold is found.

I may find my true love waiting, before summer rolls around.

Oh I will find a way to find him, find the place his heart makes stead.

Oh I will find my true love somewhere, north south east or west.

Way down south where the food is spicy, way down south where the weather's

warm.

I may find my true love waiting somewhere there with open arms.

Way out east where the stones are cobbled, way out east where the homes are

fine.

I may find my true love waiting, there before the summertime.

Oh I will find a way to find him, find the place his heart makes stead.

Oh I will find my true love somewhere, north south east or west.

(the music comes to a rapid close.)

"Brava! Brava!" the drama teacher cheered. "That was fantastic. I think we have found our lead. Congratulations, Ms. Framagucci, you are our new Calamity Jane."

"What!?" came a loud cry from somewhere in the audience. Ana, the school drama queen, was furious. She gave a scowl and stormed out of the auditorium, followed by her clique.

* * *

"The only thing that can make me feel better is that album, daddy," Ana whined over the phone. "I can just charge it?! Thanks, daddy!" She hung up and entered the specialty shop she had been standing outside of. She searched the shop, but not succeeding, finally asked the store clerk. 

"That's a pretty great album. I had the only copy in town until a month ago. Someone else bought it. Sorry, kid."

Ana felt her heart sink. Her disappointment fueled the anger that had already been started from losing the lead to Franny. As she turned back towards the door she spotted Franny walking by outside, accompanied by Lewis and Wilbur. The sight of her caused Ana's anger to boil into resentment. "You'll regret stealing my spotlight, Framagucci. You will regret it."


	2. Okay, Who Changed The Script?

A/N- Forgot to mention, this is heavily inspired by HSM, especially Ana who is purposely similar to Sharpay. Of course I own neither HSM or MTR...if I did...do you think I'd be on here writing this??

* * *

"What in the name of the chargeball champ is going on?" Wilbur had finished parking the time machine. He got out and noticed that everything was now decorated in a musical theme. He could hear music playing from somewhere. "Did mom redecorate while I was gone?" 

"Psst…" came Carl's voice from a dark corner.

"Carl?" What's going on?"

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear you talking during dance hour," the robot warned.

"Dance hour?"

"Yes, dance hour. A little something that's mandatory ever since your little trip back in time."

"What? Did I turn mom into an egotistical drama queen?"

"I'd choose my words more carefully if I were you, Wilbur."

"Would you just tell me what's going on?"

"Todayland is now governed by someone named Queen Drama. She rules ruthlessly. There are set dance hours and she even forces everyone to watch her perform via live satellite feed every evening."

"What _are _you talking about!?"

"Follow me," Carl quietly led Wilbur about the house. Wilbur quickly saw what Carl meant. "Now, listen to me. You were never gone. You never went back to the past. If Queen Drama ever found out that there are working time machines, and what's more, ones created by your father, it could be disastrous. She keeps a very close eye on this place. She hates that your father is resourceful, and that the Robinsons are all a bit…individualistic. That's the very thing she likes to keep suppressed. None of your family has ever challenged Queen Drama, and so you must go along with everything until you can come up with a plan…which I know you will."

"So, let's see if I got this…Queen Drama, no questioning, figure out a scheme. This is just like with Emperor Stanley right? Where we were the only ones to realize that the timeline had been altered?"

"Exactly. Only Queen Drama is much more dominating than Stanley ever could have hoped to be. So just lie low for awhile, and get to know who you're dealing with, understood?"

"Yeah, I get it. Just one thing, I've never understood why the alteration in the timeline never effects you. I mean, I know why I'm not effected, being back in the past when it happens and all, but you're here every time something happens."

"You mean every time you mess something up?" Carl challenged. "It's because I'm a machine. I was programmed before Queen Drama took power, so I know that this isn't right. My artificial intelligence can't be manipulated by time and space the same way as a mere mortal's."

"Mere mortal?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!" They heard a bell ring. "Dinner time! We have to eat fast! Anyone caught not watching the queen's daily performance…well, I'd tell you but I don't want to give you nightmares. There's just one more weird thing about this alternate future you should know…for some reason, people sometimes break out into spontaneous song. It's bizarre, annoying and just downright creepy."

"So the future's one big musical…_great_. This should be fun."

* * *

"So, Wilbur, how was your pilgrimage to the statue of Queen Drama?" Cornelius asked his son at dinner time. 

Wilbur looked at Carl slightly before answering, "It was uh, it was beautiful. The likeness of our queen was amazing, yet couldn't compare."

"What I wouldn't give to see that statue or the queen herself in person," Art revealed a bit of infatuation.

"She has the greatest fashion," Tallulah commented.

"If only I could paint her portrait, my art collection would be complete," Laszlo added.

"Alright, that's enough," Carl interjected. "We'd better eat or we'll miss another wonderful performance by the queen."

The family heeded the robot and finished their meals. As he cleared the dishes, Wilbur remained behind to help. "I don't understand. Everyone loves the queen. You said…" Wilbur was stopped as Carl put his metal hand over the boy's mouth.

"Every house in Todayland is ostacolato. (a/n-"bugged" in Italian) They all know what they should say…except Art. He really does have a crush on Queen Drama."

"It's a good thing I know how to talk in Italiano. Man, this is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"Yeah, well maybe we should start by not missing the performance," Carl suggested quickly.

* * *

"I can understand why Art has a crush on the queen. That was absolutely…wow. And, boy, is she easy on the eyes," Wilbur said aside to Carl after the performance was done. 

"Well, I assure you that her beauty is only skin deep," Carl whispered. "I can think of someone with all of her talent and then some because she cares about what's on the inside."

"Mom!!" Wilbur cried out, noticing for the fist time that he had not seen sight of his mom even once since returning.

"Wilbur!" it was too late for Carl to fix things. The rest of the family had heard him. They all let out worried gasps.

"Wilbur, don't you know better than to even…" Laszlo didn't finish.

"What if someone heard him," Tallulah tried to finish her brother's worried statement.

"Wilbur?" Cornelius seemed lost in a miserable daze. He quickly snapped out of it. "Family, you know what to do. This isn't the first time he's wondered so we'll just do what we did last time, understood. It's only natural and we can just pray the good queen understands and grants us pardon."

"What's going on?" Wilbur was more than at a loss for what his family was talking about.

"Come on, little buddy, come with me," Carl grabbed Wilbur's arm and dragged him away quickly.

"Carl, where are we going?"

"It'll be okay, son," Cornelius called. "Alright, everyone else to your stations."

Wilbur looked back over his shoulder to see his family scurrying several different directions.

"What's going on?" Wilbur finally asked when he and Carl had come to a stop in front of a wall where the door to the lab used to be.

"Shh, it's not safe here. I'll tell you in a minute." Carl touched a very specific spot on the wall, and suddenly it moved them around into the lab.

"Wait? The lab is hidden now?"

"I told you earlier that she can't stand resourcefulness, or greatness of any sort for that matter. It challenges her position. So your dad has kept this hidden. But that's not a big deal right now. The big deal is you may have just compromised your safety and the safety of the family."

"Why? All I did was ask where mom is."

Carl sighed, "I was going to tell you, but I didn't expect you to make any observation so soon so I decided to wait. This way," Carl motioned as he led to a very low scale invention. It was clear that Cornelius's resources for inventions were not as good in this altered future. Carl toggled a switch which was labeled "Satellite F" and suddenly a picture came on to a small monitor.

"_Mom_?" Wilbur recognized the small dark figure on the screen as his mother's. It was clear that she was in a very dark, dirty dungeon of sorts. "I don't understand! Why is she there? Who did this to her?"

"I've been trying to tell you. Queen Drama is ruthless. She put your mother there 10 years ago. And the punishment for questioning the queen's doing so or even speaking of your mother is the same."

"Why? It doesn't make sense. Was mom a rebel? Cause if so, that's kinda cool."

"No, from what I can gather, Queen Drama specifically hates your mother with a passion. She always wanted to ruin her life, and then one day she found a way to have her locked away without turning all of her subjects against her. I'm not really sure what she used against your mother, but it doesn't matter. We should just be happy that Queen Drama has never gone so far as to sentence a death penalty to anyone. But if she ever would, I can assure you your mother would be the first to go."

"So you're telling me that my mom has been rotting away somewhere for ten years now and no one has done anything for her?? "

"No that's not what I'm telling you…well not entirely. Art sneaks food to her since he's the official pizza man for the palace. And your dad has been working on a way nonstop for the past ten years to get her out. But he just doesn't want to take a chance before it's fail proof. He still has you to think about, ya know," Carl tried to explain.

"This is ridiculous. We're ROBINSONS! Nothing can stop us once we put our minds to something. I need to go talk to dad. Where is he?"

Carl sighed. He went outside to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully, the queen had not heard Wilbur's outcry via any of the bugs and had not sent her guards. "Come on, but we've got to be careful," Carl said as he came back into the lab. "We'll take the passage just to be safe." Wilbur followed, looking back once more to his mother on the screen.

(Very slow, ballad music begins as the camera pans closer to the screen until it fades into Franny standing alone in a dark room, a shaft of moonlight spilling in on her through a barred window.)

**Franny:** Trying to remember the image of your face in my mind.

Because it's been forever since the last time that I looked into your eyes.

And I can't wait for the day if when,

I can hear your voice again.

The way it used to be,

Led by destiny…

When there was us; you and me

And everything that we could dream

Of how the world could be

The future was no mystery

If I could go back and rewrite history, I'd keep…

The part with you and me.

(Cornelius is holding a picture of Franny, staring at it with a gleam of tears in his eyes)

**Cornelius:** Photographic memories are useless if you're not here to share them.

Because I could search for centuries and never find someone who loves like you can.

And I can't wait for the day…

**Franny:** If when

**Cornelius:** I can hear your voice again.

The way it used to be.

**Franny:** Used to be.

**Both:** Led by destiny.

When there was us; you and me

And everything that we could dream

Of how the world could be

The future was no mystery

If I could go back and rewrite history, I'd keep…

The part with you and me.

**Cornelius:** And I miss your smile.

**Franny:** _(more drawn out) _Oh, I miss your smile.

**Cornelius:** And I miss your heart song.

**Franny:** The way that you would sing along.

**Both:** _(music builds to climax) _And how I knew that you and only you were mine and mine alone…

When there was us; you and me

And everything that we could dream

Of how the world could be

The future was no mystery

If I could go back and rewrite history, I'd keep…

The part with you and me.

(The music lessens as the camera spins slowly to reveal that Carl and Wilbur have been watching all along silently from a doorway)

**Both:** I'd keep… the part with you and me.

(the music fades)

Cornelius set the picture back in its place and took a seat. He removed his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes. When he finally put them back on, Wilbur was standing in front of him. "I miss her more than you could ever know, son."

"She shouldn't be there, dad. It's not right."

"I know she shouldn't…" Cornelius stopped and looked at his son. "You mean you know where she really is? Carl, did you tell him?"


	3. Leave It To Wilbur

"So, dad, what's the plan?" Wilbur asked once they had gone back to the safety of the secret lab.

"Well, that's the tricky part. I'll need all of the gadgets I can muster."

"Take me. I'm every gadget imaginable rolled into one," Carl suggested.

"Thank you, Carl, but no. Should anything happen to me, I need you to look after Wilbur for me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm going with you," Wilbur insisted. "So if anything happens to you, it'll happen to me too."

"And what kind of father would I be if I put you in that kind of danger? You're staying right here."

"But dad…"

"No arguments. You're not coming and that's final," Cornelius wasn't to be reasoned with.

"But you can't do this alone," Wilbur tried to point out.

"I won't be alone, son. I'll have science with me."

"Dad, that is by far the cheesiest thing that I have _ever_ heard anyone say."

"Wilbur, I'm very serious. With the help of my inventions, I should have your mother out of there before anyone realizes," Cornelius reiterated as he filled a backpack full of things he would need for breaking out his wife.

"Carl, talk to him. He's obviously not thinking this through," Wilbur whispered.

"Heh, you're one to talk," Carl rolled his eyes before turning to Cornelius. "I'll keep satellite coverage on the palace and feed you any information via…"

"No! No two way communication. Nothing at all that could link back to the two of you. The queen must not know that either you or Wilbur were ever involved. Promise me?"

"I promise," Carl sighed in defeat.

"Good, now I better leave now if I want to reach the palace by nightfall. Wilbur, I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Wilbur couldn't deny that he feared the worst as he watched his dad leave. "Carl, he's going to get caught. I just know it."

"For once, little buddy, I'm afraid you might be right."

* * *

Darkness had just fallen as Cornelius crept about the outskirts of Queen Drama's palace. He looked down at a small device which was able to detect any thermal readings within one hundred feet. The small screen showed a group of guards about twenty feet to his left, just inside the gates. He quickly pulled out a belt, slipped it about his waste and pressed a button. Upon doing so, Cornelius became invisible and he was able to slip past all of the guards undetected.

Still invisible, Cornelius made his way to the belly of the palace where he soon found the area where prisoners were kept. He was surprised to see as many filled cells as he did. However, Franny was in none of them. As he neared the end of a cold dark hall, he saw a small set of stairs leading downward toward a door. He knew it must be Franny's. He pulled out a laser and cut through the lock on the door, which thankfully, wasn't guarded. He pushed it open slowly.

"Who's there?!" Franny stirred slightly. She saw the door open but no one appeared to be there. "I haven't done anything," she said hoarsely and almost instinctively.

"Shh, I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

"Co…Cornelius?" Franny began crying.

"Don't cry. I'm really here," Cornelius assured softly.

"Where?" She reached out into the dark. Suddenly, she felt his hand in hers. "Cornelius!"

"Shh! I'm going to get you out of here."

"No, it's too dangerous. You have to take care of our baby," Franny wanted to cry hysterically.

"I've let you remain here ten years too long. I love you, Franny and I'm getting you out of here."

"You still love me?" Franny almost didn't believe his words.

"Yes, I still love you. More than anything in the world. I'm sorry if leaving you down here ever made you doubt that." She still couldn't see him, but before Franny knew it, Cornelius had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"How touching," came a sweet yet sinister voice. "Cornelius finally comes to save his beloved Franny. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had your doubts. You see, I expected you ten years ago. Why such the long wait?" Queen Drama revealed herself but Cornelius didn't answer her. "I know you're here. You're not invisible to the cameras. As long as you're here, Cornelius, you might as well stay awhile. Guards! Chain him. He shall remain chained for a total of three days. And from now on I want a guard posted outside at all times."

"No!!" Franny cried. "He was just trying to help me. Please, let him go. Please!"

"He knows the law. He is henceforth an enemy to the crown. In fact, I think I should do a thorough interrogation of that entire zoo of yours."

"No one else was involved," Cornelius finally spoke, deactivating his invisi-belt.

"Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

Wilbur paced up and down in the lab. Every now and then his eyes would stray to the machine that could show him his mom's whereabouts. However, he couldn't bring himself to look and see if his mother was still there. "Carl, I'm worried about dad," he said to the robot as he entered the room quickly.

"And you should be!" Carl rushed to the machine and turned it on. Before long, the satellite showed Cornelius in the same dark room as Franny, only he was shackled to one of the walls.

"Dad! How did you find out?"

"Two guards just showed up. I was able to sneak away, but the rest of the family has been ordered to the palace for questioning."

"What about me?"

"Yes, what about you! The queen will notice your absence from the group soon enough. That's why we don't have much time to get you out of here."

"I can't just leave! Mom and dad need me!"

"Yes, they need you…safe! You're no good to them captured."

"That's true. If only I could figure out what I messed up in the time stream. Then I could know how to fix it."

"Well, I suggest we get the time machine out of the house first. If Queen Drama finds it and confiscates it, then we'll be just about hopeless!" Carl was beyond panicking.

"Carl, relax. I need a minute to think."

(_Semi-slow, semi-upbeat music begins_)

**Wilbur:** (_singing_) Okay, I have a plan.

**Carl:** (_talking_) Oh no.

**Wilbur:** (_talking_) Oh yes. (_singing_) To make everything right again.

**Carl:** (_talking_) What if it doesn't work!?

**Wilbur:** (_singing_) All I need is the time machine and the wind in my sails.

**Carl:** (_talking_) Sails? What sails? 

**Wilbur:** (_singing_) Cause Wilbur Robinson never fails.

(_music picks up tempo_)

**Wilbur:** (_talking_) Okay, Carl, so here's the plan.

(_singing_) I travel back to another time. Let's say 2025.  
To the day when I turned one  
And everything began to come undone.

**Carl:** (_talking_) Hey, little buddy, I don't mean to burst any bubbles, but that doesn't even make sense! What on earth could you possibly accomplish by going back to your first birthday? This all happened because you altered the time stream, remember?

**Wilbur:** (_talking_) Good point. Oh, I know!

(_singing_) Maybe I can get away and bring Lewis to the future.

If anyone could think of something, I know it'd be him for sure.

Mom and dad are counting on me. It's because of me they're where they are.

I won't give up. I'll see this through. I can't go back, I've come too far.

Cause Wilbur Robinson never fails. Wilbur Robinson always tries.

Wilbur Robinson always gets it right. Wilbur Robinson, king of time.

(_music continues to play in background as Wilbur and Carl talk things through_)

**Carl:** There's no talking to you is there? So let me get this straight…you plan on enlisting Lewis's help in getting your mom and dad out of the clutches of Queen Drama?

**Wilbur:** Absolutely. Wilbur Robinson never fails when he has his best friend to help him.

**Carl:** I thought I was your best friend!

**Wilbur:** Oh yeah. Sorry about that. But I know what will make you feel better.

**Carl:** If you wouldn't alter the time stream any more by just leaving Lewis out of this?

**Wilbur:** No, if you sing along.

**Carl:** Fine.

(_music grows for a climactic finale_)

**Wilbur:** Wilbur Robinson never fails.

**Carl:** Never fails.

**Wilbur:** Wilbur Robinson always tries.

**Carl:** Always tries.

**Wilbur:** Wilbur Robinson always gets it right.

**Carl:** Da da da da da da da

**Both:** Wilbur Robinson, king of time.

(_"time" is drawn out as music comes to a close_)

"Feeling better about my plan now, Carl?" Wilbur asked.

"Actually, I'm beginning to feel a little bit more skeptical than I was before. And the singing, yeah, it's still downright creepy."

"Come on, Carl," Wilbur laughed a little. "Let's get the time machine and go. Mom and dad won't be down in that dungeon past tomorrow if I have it my way."

"And knowing you," Carl said sarcastically, still somewhat hopefully, "you won't rest until you have it your way."


	4. Dungeon Break Your Leg

A/N- Okay, so one major note in this chapter. The character by the name of Marc mentioned in this chapter and the next is credited to doodlegirll. For more of Marc read i Doris Returns /i written by the Robinson Webstory team and also I encourage you to read any and all of doodlegirll's work which can be found right here on :) Also, added a little bit of Tallulah/Carl shipping which will allow for a bonus surprise fellow shippers can look forward to added after the end of this story.

* * *

"I have great news," Franny said excitedly to Lewis over the telephone. 

"I hope it's about the musical," Lewis replied and gritted his teeth a little.

"It is! I talked to Ms. Samuels and she said that if I didn't want to do the kissing scene with Marc then she'd remove it from the script."

"That's wonderful!" Lewis exclaimed in relief.

"You didn't doubt me did you, Lewis?" Franny asked him a bit suspiciously.

"Of course not. I was just worried that Ms. Samuels wouldn't listen and that…"

"And I told you that I would give the part to Ana if she didn't remove the kiss from the script," Franny was a little hurt that Lewis hadn't believed her.

"I know, I know. But then I would have felt bad that you had missed out on my account."

"On_ your_ account. Now you listen to me, Cornelius Robinson. If you think for one minute that my not wanting to kiss some boy I don't even know is _only_ because of you, then you are not the boy I thought you were."

"Franny, I didn't mean…don't hang up! I only meant that…" Lewis stopped when he heard the click from Franny's phone. He let out an aggravated yell and slammed his phone down on the receiver.

"You know, I'm just a little shocked that I'm even standing here. I mean, the way mom and dad are so on again off again."

"Now, Wilbur, be fair. You know they love each other, but no relationship is perfect," Carl replied.

Lewis spun around to see Wilbur and Carl standing by his window. "Well, I'm a little shocked to see _both_ of you standing here anyways."

"Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point before Wilbur here gets a chance to start a round of wise cracks and smart-aleck quips. It seems as though Wilbur's last visit to the past caused a problem," Carl started to explain.

"What kind of problem?" Lewis raised an eyebrow, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Basically, the future is now ruled by a ruthless queen who despises Franny," Carl answered.

"What!?"

"And, uh, you and mom are both being held prisoner by her," Wilbur added nervously. "I don't usually say this, but I need help! I don't know what to do to fix this."

"I'm not sure if my going back with you would help or just make matters worse." Lewis saw the desperate looks on both Wilbur and Carl's faces. "Alright, let's go. But I want a full explanation in the time machine."

* * *

"How is Wilbur?" Franny asked from somewhere in the dark. She had been chained as well and could not reach her husband. 

"I left him with Carl, and I have a feeling he's alright."

"Oh, I hope so. I wish you weren't in this miserable place with me. You don't deserve it."

"And neither do you. I spent ten years apart from you, and even if it means being locked away here for the rest of my life, I never want to spend another day unable to see you or hear your voice."

"Cornelius, I…" Franny was interrupted when she suddenly felt her chains come loose. "What on earth?" Likewise, Cornelius felt his shackles release and he fell to the ground.

"You know, I'd say that outside of this place, those words might have been romantic, but yeah, here they're just a little too mushy and gushy an basically overkill." Wilbur pushed a button on his invisi-belt and appeared before his parents. "What would you say, Lewis?"

"I'd say, what do you expect me to say if I haven't seen my wife in ten years?" Lewis watched his future self help his future wife to her feet.

"Traitor," Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Alright, we don't have much time, but of course with these belts…"

"No, the cameras can still detect you. That's how they got me."

"What!?" Wilbur panicked, but Lewis, thinking quickly, grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark corner. Cornelius and Franny followed. "So what do we do?"

"We'll just have to disable the cameras somehow," Lewis suggested.

"But Carl may not be able to stall Queen Drama for long. We might not have time to disable the cameras _and_ keep the queen from doing anything worse to the family," Wilbur pointed out.

"Then I'll disable the cameras. If I get caught again, what's the worse that could happen…well, don't answer that," Cornelius said. "But above all, stay safe, son."

"I will, dad. You know my motto."

"Wait, what about the guards?" Franny asked as the thought came to her.

"There aren't any around," Lewis explained. "When we got here, most of them were being summoned to the throne room."

"And the ones outside the door, yeah, we spooked them into thinking we were ghosts and that this place is haunted," Wilbur laughed.

"Well, then, we better get moving before they catch on," Cornelius urged them to hurry.

"One more thing," Lewis asked before leaving with Wilbur. "Is there any way to shrink and un-shrink the time machine while it's invisible?"

"Yeah, there's a yellow button with a small arrow pointing up and a big arrow pointing down. Why?"

"Because I have one last plan for a quick escape once we find out how to fix this mess," Lewis said, getting into a heroic character.

* * *

"You claim that you have no knowledge of the attempted escape, yet none of you can tell me where the boy is. Why shouldn't I assume that you are hiding him? Answer me that?" The Robinson clan stood before Queen Drama's throne. They remained silent. "So you _are_ hiding the boy. Well, then I'll just have to force the truth out of you. Let me see, I'll start with the youngest," she pointed to Tallulah and two guards grabbed her and pushed her forward. "I believe your weakness is vanity, is it not? Tell me where Wilbur is or my guards shall shave your head." 

"Let her go!" Carl's voice boomed from somewhere in the throne room.

"Well, well, well. It seems as if I've found the robot's weakness. Show yourself or she'll lose more than her hair."

"Carl, don't!" Tallulah warned.

"I have no reason to hide from you, Queen Drama," Carl snapped as he revealed himself. "You're nothing but a coward who can only threaten to cut of someone's hair to get what you want. You're a spoiled brat, that's what you are!" Carl now stood directly in front of the throne.

"Nicely put, Carl," Wilbur's voice was heard but he wasn't seen. "But you know, I can't help but wonder why Miss Drama Queen here is so cranky in the first place."

"I am _not_ a drama queen! I command you to come forward or I'll have my guards dispose of every single one of them, starting with your insolent robot."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not if _I'm_ the one with the leverage. You see, I've already helped mom and dad escape. What did you have against my mom anyways?" Wilbur and Lewis's plan was working brilliantly. They hoped that Cornelius had already succeeded in disabling the cameras. And now they were hiding in the cloaked time machine, which Lewis had shrunk and un-shrunk to get into the throne room. Now all they had left to do was trick Queen Drama into revealing who she was so they could find a way to fix Wilbur's mistake in the past.

"You want to know why I am the way I am?! You try having a mother with all the musical talent in the world and a father who expects only greatness because he can make or break anyone he wants," Queen Drama snapped.

"Hello! I do! I know what it's like to have parents with high expectations, but I also know it's only because they love me."

"Ha! Love. Mommy showed love with postcards and daddy showed love with credit cards."

"Queen Drama, I'm sorry for you, I really am. You didn't deserve that, but how is taking revenge on my mother the answer?"

"Because that musical was my chance to show my parents how hard I had been working to please them. I schemed for months on how to make sure they were finally there to see me shine. They had _never_ been to any of my school events before that night," she hissed, her guard slowly beginning to crumble as she revealed the truth of her lonely childhood. "But then my spotlight was stolen!"

"You mean, this is all about a musical? Because _you_ weren't the star!?"

(_slow, jazzy music begins_)

**Queen Drama**: Listen close and you will see.

I need the spotlight shining on me.

I'm more than just a drama queen.

I need the life that fame can bring …

(_talks_) See what I mean? Hit it boys!

(_song picks up tempo_)

Momma said…

If it doesn't dazzle, I'm not razzled.

If it doesn't glimmer, it's no winner.

If it doesn't sparkle and shine like the stars in the sky,

It's not gonna catch my eye.

And daddy said…

If you see it, then you need it.

If you eye it, you must buy it.

If it's finder's keepers, then it's loser's weepers.

Why just do the sowin' when you can be the reaper.

So I'm gonna dazzle I'm gonna sparkle. Shine that spotlight. Eyes on me!

Cause once you see me, you know you'll need me, to be the center of your

everything.

Oh, the curtain rises and then it falls, but I'll be standing through it all.

Why can't you just see? It's all about me!

All about the glamour. The talent that can make you stammer.

It's all about the about the wonder. The way I make that applause thunder.

It's all about the glory. And someday they will tell my story.

It's. All. About meeeeeeeeeee!

So I'm gonna dazzle I'm gonna sparkle. Shine that spotlight. Eyes on me!

Cause once you see me, you know you'll need me, to be the center of your

everything.

Oh, the curtain rises and then it falls, but I'll be standing through it all.

Why can't you just see? It's all about…(_music winds down jazzily_) me.

(_music ends_)

"You're the one who doesn't get it, Drama!" Wilbur yelled as soon as the music ended. "This isn't all about you. It's all about your mom and dad. If they had been better parents, you wouldn't be here, taking out your wrath on my…mom." Wilbur looked at her closely, remembering what she had said about not getting the lead in her musical. He turned to Lewis and whispered, "What was the name of that snobby rich girl who stormed out of the auditorium when mom auditioned?"

"Uhm, I think it was something like Ana…Drama!" Lewis exclaimed quietly.

"That's it, Lewis! I know how we can fix this. Thank goodness you and mom had that fight before we left."

"Wilbur?" Lewis was slightly confused as Wilbur started up the time machine.

"What's that noise?!" Queen Drama demanded to know.

"I hate to cut out after a show stopping performance, but there's a girl out there who needs me," Wilbur said suavely as he drove the still invisible time machine quickly towards Ana and her throne before they disappeared into the time stream.

"Guards! I want half of you searching for that boy. And the other half searching for his parents. They can't have gone far," all but her two right hand guards followed out her orders. She looked at the rest of the Robinson family. "As for the likes of you. I am locking you in one of my chambers until the boy is found. If he isn't, you will all pay for his insolence. Bruto, Nerus, take them away." She turned her head away from them in disgust, but suddenly was taken off guard as Art rushed up to her and stole a kiss. "Why you…"

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through," he said kindly despite the way she had been treating them all. He didn't have time to say anything else, as Bruto had grabbed him by the arm to take him away with the others. Queen Drama was left standing in complete shock, but more shocking was that for the first time, she actually found herself feeling somewhat warm and happy inside.


	5. And Now For The Final Act

A/N- Wow! I got so many reviews for this story that like now I feel guilty that I hadn't planned on making it longer. I only had so many songs up my sleeves and since I fashioned the story around the songs...wow, I regret to say this is the final chapter :( However, I may just have to put my brain into creating another MTR musical sometime in the future. That is once I finish my _First Date_ fanfiction which I've put off in order to finish this one. As with most musicals, I wanted an anti-climactic ending. I just wanted things to be wrapped up nicely, with a witty finish...and unlike HSM or other musicals, I opted against one last musical number that everyone sings as the show ends. Why? Well, because that's exactly what Wilbur DOESN'T want to return to the future to find! Although, I did add a little something in there...but it's so short, it just doesn't really count. Also, I borrowed much of the final Ana concept from Queen Lizzie in the video game when Wilbur comes home to find...well, don't want to give it away ;) Well, that about does it. My biggest apologies if the ending just doesn't live up...as I really really tried my best. I hope it's not too rushed or confusing. All that's left is a quick A/N and bonus T/C material :P

* * *

"Wilbur, I don't understand! You want the kiss to _stay_ in the play?!" Lewis asked frantically as he followed Wilbur towards the school. "Yes. It's absolutely positively imperative that there be a kiss between the stars of the play." 

"But Franny's so mad at me, she'll probably do the musical anyways just out of spite. That's where you get that trait from, you know."

"And I think maybe you should trust her judgment," Wilbur spat back. "I know this will work. Now let's see if I got any acting traits from mom. Follow my lead," Wilbur said as they saw Ms. Samuels coming out of the auditorium on a break from the final dress rehearsal. "Man, that totally stinks, man. No kiss in the lousy musical. I doubt I'm gonna go see it now."

Lewis couldn't believe he was going along with Wilbur's hair-brained scheme. "Yeah, dude, I know. I mean who wants to see a boring play without even a single, uh, juicy kiss. Let's go tell the others…"

"Wait there you two," Ms. Samuels had heard every word. "Are you telling me that neither of you want to come to the show just because there's no kiss."

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're young. We want to see something exciting. No kiss equals no excitement," Wilbur answered. "And once the word is out, I bet you a lot of other students aren't gonna wanna come either."

"Oh my, that's dreadful. Maybe you're right. If that's the case, there will be a kiss!" Ms. Samuels rushed back into the auditorium.

"Wilbur, I hope you know what you're doing," Lewis sighed.

"Just come on," Wilbur led Lewis into the auditorium to watch Franny's response.

"Gather around everyone. I know tonight is opening night, but I'm afraid I've decided to make a last minute change…again. I know that I removed the kiss from the script, but I've been convinced otherwise. Your fellow students want to see passion and romance. No kiss equals no excitement."

"But Ms. Samuels," Franny tried to protest.

"I'm sorry, Franny. That is my final decision."

Franny sighed. "Then I have to step down as Calamity Jane."

"But tonight is opening night. How could you just give up your part?" Ms. Samuels asked in surprise.

"Because I don't want to kiss someone in front of the whole school, Ms. Samuels," she looked out into the audience and saw Lewis smiling at her. "I don't care if it is just acting. I made a promise to myself and someone else that I wouldn't. So, Ana, the part's yours."

Ana looked at her in shock. "How can you just give something up like that?" she asked as Franny passed her.

"Because, Ana, that's what love is about," Franny answered and left Ana standing in somewhat confusion.

"You did it! The future should be saved!" Lewis said excitedly before running to apologize to Franny for their previous miscommunication.

"Saved maybe, but still not good enough," Wilbur said out loud to himself.

* * *

The curtain closed as the music came to an end. It then rose again allowing all of the stars to take their bows. Ana stepped forward first, followed by the others. 

"Wow, she was really good," Mr. Drama said to his wife.

"Yes, she was," Wilbur turned in his seat and looked at them. "A daughter like that must make you proud."

"Well, I guess so…" there was a hint of guilt in his voice.

"After all, if you've only got one daughter, and she can dazzle, glimmer and sparkle like that, I'd say you must be doing a wonderful job as parents."

"Oh, we're horrible parents," Mrs. Drama couldn't take anymore of the guilt. She looked at her husband. "We have to make it up to her. I mean, I almost didn't even come."

"I know, we'll take her shopping," Mr. Drama suggested.

"Shopping? Why not just start spending quality time with her? Love is something that can't be shown with postcards and credit cards you know."

"Oh, he's right. We have to try harder," Wilbur knew them to a tee.

"I'm going to cancel my weekend business trip," Mr. Drama grabbed his cell phone and ran out of the auditorium, smiling and giving his daughter a thumbs up all the way out.

"You aren't you know, dating my daughter are you?" Mrs. Drama asked suddenly, wondering how Wilbur could know so much about them.

"Me? Uh, no, that is not to say, she _is_ kinda cute," he felt Lewis rib him with his elbow. "Absolutely not, Mrs. Drama. I'm just a friend."

* * *

"You were really good, Ana," Franny complimented. "You did deserve this part." 

"Well, duh, of course I did."

"Why I oughta…" Franny tried to hold back her temper.

"I don't say this a lot, but thanks. Because of you my parents have finally noticed me," there was some sincerity in her voice. "But don't think we're friends or anything." She pulled out one of her roses and handed it to Franny. "This is just to properly say thank you. Oh, and you know, I never like date younger guys or anything, but I have to admit Framagucci, your brother Art is pretty hot." She turned and waved at Art a little. "Well, ciao."

"Good job, Wilbur," Lewis was busy saying goodbye to his future son while Franny continued to mingle with some of the actors other than Ana.

"Thanks, Lewis."

"And I hope you've finally learned your lesson. No more coming to the past to try and fix things that don't need fixing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, see you later."

"As long as I don't see you again until the day you're…" Wilbur had already given Lewis a salute and had left the auditorium. "Oh, who am I kidding? He'll be back."

* * *

"Good job, little buddy," Carl patted Wilbur's back as he walked away from the time machine. 

"I hope Ana didn't do anything too horrible to you after we left," Wilbur looked at his robot friend for a response.

"Actually," Carl chuckled nervously. "I don't have any recollection of the last hour or so of what happened. The last thing I remember was the song number. After that it's all a little fuzzy."

"But what happened to your brain being robotic and incomparable to a mere mortal's?"

"That's what I get for bragging?" He held up his hands innocently.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it, Carl. You're just getting off easy because I need to go see how things are doing with the rest of the family. Also, I guess I owe mom an apology for ruining her birthday." Wilbur rushed into the living area and found everyone still enjoying everyone's company. Still, Franny seemed a little distracted. "Hey mom," he said slowly.

"Wilbur? Are you okay? Your dad was afraid you took the time machine. What happened?"

"Nothing. I did take the time machine, but I'm back and everything's okay and I'm really sorry for what I said. I just wanted you to like them."

"Oh, sweetie, I did like your gift. In fact I thought of even keeping them if it means that much to you, of course not until your dad does a time scan."

"Thanks, mom," Wilbur gave her a hug, something he knew he didn't do enough on his own free will.

"There you are, Wilbur," Cornelius joined them. "Where did you go in the time machine?"

"Well, I…" he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That must be Art," Franny exclaimed.

"He's a little late isn't he?" Cornelius raised an eyebrow. "You already opened your gifts and I'm sure everyone's already helped themselves to the cake for a second time."

"Good thing it's a big cake," Wilbur joked, hoping that his dad wouldn't think to ask him about what he had done with the time machine again.

"Yeah, well I'll forgive him this time," Franny smiled. "His dinner date ran later than they expected and he's so very excited to finally bring her to meet the family."

"Wait…Art's dating someone?" Wilbur didn't get a response before his mother became excited.

"Okay places everyone!" Franny cried as Art escorted his date, Ana Drama into the main area of the house.

(very up tempo music plays)

**Cornelius:** We welcome you to our lovely home.

**Franny:** We hope you think of it as your own.

**All:** We know we'll enjoy having you with us. We hope you like where you are.

**Gaston:** You've made my brother a happy man.

**Billie:** And we hope that you come again.

**All:** We're so excited to meet you. Such a wonderful star…

(Wilbur interrupts and the music comes to a stop)

"What's going on here!!?? Why is everyone still singing??" Wilbur asked frantically, eying Ana nervously.

"Wilbur, where are your manners? Can't you see we're just making our guest feel at home?" Franny looked sternly at her son.

"By singing and dancing?" Wilbur asked in unbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Ana," Franny apologized. "We just wanted to do something a little creative that we thought you might appreciate."

"It's okay," she assured them all. "Actually, breaking out into song in real life _is_ a little strange."

"Try downright creepy!" came Carl's voice.

"Give it a rest, Carl!" Wilbur yelled. "So you're name is Ana Drama right?"

"Yes, it is. Are you a fan of my work?" She asked curiously.

"A fan?"

"Yes, Ana here is a wonderful singer and actress on Broadway," Art said, admiration in his voice.

"Oh right," Wilbur just went with it for the moment, trying to figure out if the new and improved Ana was legit.

"Yes, but I also went to high school with Ana," Franny added.

"I was a bit more of a drama queen back then," Ana admitted with a giggle. She spotted the vintage albums out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my goodness! What a collection! May I?" Franny nodded and Ana began looking through the collection.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Art was dating Ana?" Wilbur said, still blinking his eyes at the sight of her.

"Sweetie, she's all Art's been talking about for the past two weeks. Where have you been?" Franny looked at her son with concern, even checking his forehead for a sign of a fever.

"He has?"

"Absolutely," Art answered his nephew. "What's not to talk about? By the way, Franny, did you get my gift?"

"Yes, thank you for the, uh, pizza frog sculpture, Art," Franny smiled, despite the bizarreness of it. She looked back at Wilbur. "Are you sure you're okay, Wilbur?"

Wilbur was about to answer but was interrupted when Ana let out a big gasp. "I can't believe you have this album!" She pulled a specific one out and looked it over more closely. "When I was younger I wanted this album more than anything in the world. I actually went to buy it that day I lost the lead in the musical to you, Franny, but the owner of the vintage shop said that someone had bought it about a month before."

Wilbur's eyes grew so wide, anyone who had seen him might have thought he had seen a ghost. But of course it was because he had been the one to buy the album before Ana had a chance to. "Wow, how very uncanny. Well, since you know, I completely ruined your welcome…" Wilbur added under his breath, "and your life and the future…" he turned to his mom, "Do you think maybe we should let her have the album?"

"Why that's so generous of you, Wilbur," Franny patted his cheek. "Now I'm really convinced you're not feeling well. Ana, consider that album as a gift from our family to you."

"Oh no, I couldn't accept this," Ana tried to turn down their hospitality, although she really wanted the album.

"No, we insist," Franny wouldn't take no for an answer. "We'll just call it even since I _did_ get the part first," she only meant it as a joke.

"Mom! Why don't you just, you know, let the whole high school musical thing go…please?" Wilbur wasn't comfortable talking about _anything_ that might spark Ana into wanting revenge…again.

"Wilbur, honestly, you sure are acting strange," Franny had had just about enough of Wilbur's antics for one day.

"Guilt from the report card," Wilbur said quickly and then turned to Ana. "So, why don't we listen to it! Can I get you some cake? Refreshment? Anything? Whatever you need, just ask!"

"I guess we should just be happy he's acting so hospitable," Franny looked at her husband and said with a laugh before leading Ana to a place where she could listen to the album.

"Yeah, hospitable," Cornelius remained where he was, watching the nervous way his son was buzzing about making sure that Ana had everything she needed to stay absolutely comfortable. He stopped Carl as he passed by. "Carl, what exactly happened when Wilbur took off in the time machine?"

"You don't remember? It involved yourself when you were younger." Cornelius shook his head 'no' and Carl sighed. "Well, then I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you."

"Carl, if there's one thing I've learned, when it comes to Wilbur, I can believe just about anything."

**_THE END_**


	6. Author Note and Bonus TC Material

A/N- Alright, here's a quick author note. I know there are fellow T/C shippers ;) that may or may not enjoy reading the bonus material. Basically, the following is almost like a deleted scene you would find in the bonus material of a dvd :P I originally wrote this, but didn't want to completely freak everyone who reads the musical out and decided to make it an optional read :) The material involves what happened between Carl and Tallulah right before and right after the time stream was fixed. It also explains why Carl told Wilbur that he had no recollection of anything after Ana's musical number. I guess the rating would still be the same, as it's only a little bit of fluff between a human and robot! Anyone familiar with My Life as a Teenage Robot probably are used to it anyways...and in my opinion, it's a lot less creepy (well in a futuristic setting anyways) than a marraige between a man and puppet XD So, if you feel like reading it, here it is...

Apologies: They may be a little out of character, not really sure.

* * *

"Carl? Why did you put yourself in danger like that for me?" Carl and Tallulah sat off to themselves in a large room where Queen Drama had locked them all until Wilbur was found. Of course, little did she know that Wilbur and Lewis were already on their way to change the past and soon everything would be but a faded memory of something that never even happened.

"Well, it's like the queen said, she found my weakness," he answered nervously.

"You mean you actually cared about my hair?" The question sounded shallow but the truth was Tallulah wasn't brave enough to ask if he cared for more than just that.

"Had she shaved every lock of hair you have, I still would have put myself in danger for your sake."

Tallulah's heart fluttered at such a compliment. "You mean you…" still she couldn't muster up the courage to venture any further. "Of course you would put yourself in danger for any of us."

"Hmm…" she had gotten him there. "That _is_ true. But Tallulah, for you…" Carl gulped, deciding he should seize the moment, even if she wouldn't remember any of it once Wilbur set things right.

"Yes?" Tallulah leaned closer, anxious to hear what Carl had to say.

"Tallulah, I…I…I really care about you! I know you're probably thinking I'm just some psychotic robot and that you're going to ask Cornelius to deactivate me immediately, but I'm okay with that. I just had to tell you."

"Carl, I don't think you're psychotic and I could never ask Cornelius to deactivate you."

"Well, that's a relief," Carl sighed.

"Do you want to know why?" Tallulah asked, placing her hand atop of his.

"W…w…why?" He asked, gulping nervously.

"Because I…" Suddenly the entire room was surrounded by a large bubble and they all found themselves back at the Robinson mansion celebrating Franny's birthday.

Carl blinked a few times and looked around at the family, who were all oblivious that anything had ever even happened. Finally, his eyes rested on Tallulah and his robotic mind remembered what had been happening just before Wilbur fixed the time stream. "What was she about to say?" he wondered desperately.

Tallulah noticed that Carl was looking at her. She walked towards him with a friendly smile. "What's wrong, Carl? Do I have something in my teeth? On my face? In my hair?" she asked frantically. As she felt a strand of hair, she stopped and a confused look came over her face. She felt overcome to look at Carl and ask, "Would I still be pretty without my hair?"

Carl immediately wondered if she somehow remembered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure really. I just had a random thought of how miserable I'd be if I didn't have any hair."

"Oh," he tried to mask his disappointment. "Then to answer your question, yes, you would still be pretty."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she touched his arm slightly before being called over by Aunt Billie.

Carl watched her go and let out a somewhat pathetic sigh. He then quickly and quietly made his way to the lab. Once there, he made his way to a machine, much like a large computer, built specifically for him. He hooked himself up to it and in a second's time saw all of his system's data appear in sections on the screen. He punched in something that caused on his memories of the last half hour of his time spent in the alternate future to show up on the screen. He scanned all of the information shown to be certain it was what he wanted; it was. He moved his finger and let it hover a specific key. "If she can't remember, then neither will I," he closed his eyes and pressed delete.


End file.
